<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding Ezra by xReaper666x</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762191">Finding Ezra</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xReaper666x/pseuds/xReaper666x'>xReaper666x</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pedro Pascal - Fandom, Prospect (2018), movies - Fandom, space movies - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, F/M, Smut, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:42:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xReaper666x/pseuds/xReaper666x</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prospector finds Ezra in trouble</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ezra x Reader, ezra prospect x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finding Ezra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: Smut, blood, injury, swearing, 18+, violence</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today’s one of the best harvesting days you’ve had since…ever. You found Rosesia gems that are twice the size of your fist. These gems form in the shapes of roses and other flowers coming in a variety of colors, they’re highly sought after by the rich and can only be found on one planet, Raotov. Picking a spot that was mined years ago so no one’s bothered with it and having a hunch and nothing to lose, you took it and it paid off, big. Walking back to your ship through the dense forest, you travel over a high hill. Purposely sliding down the steep side to cut time off your journey, you’re trying to hurry back home because at night violent creatures called Olvaz wander the planet, killing and eating anyone they find, and you don’t want to be included in their dinner. Five minutes from your home you come across a man lying on his side not moving. Pulling out your thrower and aiming at him you approach, ready in case of a trap. First, you check the surrounding area, and then pat him down for weapons, when you don’t find anything, carefully, you roll him onto his back. </p><p>‘<em>Well, that explains why he isn’t moving</em>,’ you think. This man has multiple stab wounds in his abdomen, he’s already bled out quite a bit, if you have to guess a liter and a half, without medical intervention, he will die. ‘<em>He was robbed</em>,’ you think looking at his empty gem case. Studying him once more, you search him for anything that can be of value to you. His bag is filled with nothing but dirty clothes, all his tools and gear must have been taken as well, finding nothing useful, you stand and walk away, he’s not your responsibility and you know he wouldn’t hesitate to leave you, most prospectors don’t help with each other. However, something’s nagging at you as you walk away, you’ve left people before, killed them and taken their supplies, the survival of the fittest out here and all that, but now something’s telling you to turn back and help. Continuing a few feet before stopping, sighing, and turning back, grumbling the whole way. Once you approach him again, you kneel to bandage his wounds and stop the bleeding. Digging through his gear and finding a ratty blanket, you lay it down and pull him on top of it, using the blanket to drag him back to your ship.</p><p>By the time your arrive back to your home, carrying this man and his things on top of yours, your arms are burning, back aching, and the sun has almost set completely, you can hear the Olvaz screeching as they wake. Olvaz stand about 6’4 while on all four legs, over 8 feet tall when on their hind legs. Their large paws have claws as sharp as knives that are larger than your hands, their heads are massive and they have two long fangs that make them look like saber-tooth tigers, and each tooth is serrated and sharp, shaped like a great white sharks teeth. The Olvaz, while colored a beautiful shade of cobalt blue and stark white, are truly terrifying creatures. Glancing at the large scratch marks on your ship from where they’ve tried to get in, you pick up the pace, getting to your ship faster. Dragging him inside and sealing the doors, you place the man by your spare cot and run to lower the steel shields over the glass windows on the ship. Returning to the man, you pull his mud-brown suit off and set out your medical supplies. Luckily, you were trained as a combat medic and know how to fix some wounds. Another lucky thing is the fact that suits aren’t actually needed today, the pollen is in low numbers, meaning he won’t need his lungs and blood cleaned out at a med center, not that there’s a center available anywhere around here. Once he’s stripped of his suit you remove his shirt and pants leaving his boxers on him, other than a few small cuts on his legs, his lower half is fine.</p><p>Examining the wounds on his stomach, you see that he’s extremely lucky, again. The stab wounds missed every major artery and organ, just soft tissue damage. Carefully flushing and stitching the wounds shut, you begin a direct blood donation from you; again, he should thank his lucky stars that you’re a universal donor. Finishing dressing his wounds and giving him a liter of blood, you cuff him to the frame of the spare bed. He may be wounded, you may have helped him, but you aren’t going to trust him. That’s when you study his features tan skin, dark brown hair with a blonde patch, hooked nose, and a scar on his face under his left eye, he’s not bad looking.</p><p>Walking to the nearby lab and sorting your gems you hiding them in a secure locker before beginning work on mapping new dig sites. You may not be rich, but you decided to splurge on a large, good ship, so you won’t have to rely on drop pods anymore. After working an hour, noise from somewhere in your ship grabs your attention, but you choose to ignore it. It’s not until a yelp of pain and groan reaches your ears you remember your guest. Jumping up and running into the bedroom he’s found still cuffed to a bunk but lying on the floor breathing heavily with his arms at an odd angle, sweat covering his body as he tries to gain his bearings. Approaching him slowly, your thrower tucked in the waistband of your pants, you don’t want to startle him and cause a problem.</p><p>Hearing your approach he turns as best he can to see who’s in the ship with him. When his eyes fall on you he scrambles back as far away as he possibly can.</p><p>“Wait…” he tries to say, but it comes out as a harsh gasp. Clearing his throat, he tries to speak again, “wait, I-I don’t have anything, i-it was all stolen.”</p><p>You stop walking and turn to the dresser grabbing a bottle of water. He watches your every move as you return to him, one hand out in a placating manner and hold the bottle to his mouth. He drinks from it greedily, trying to take it from you, but unable to move his hands.</p><p>“While…I thank you for the drink, would you consider removing these?” He jangles the cuffs trying to make a point.</p><p>“No,” you respond, grabbing his arm and practically throwing him back on the bed, “you were wounded, you need to rest.” He looks down at his abdomen to see the bandages and just stares at them.</p><p>“You helped me?” He questions, “I appreciate your assistance, may I be so bold as to ask <em>why</em> you aided me?”</p><p>“No idea,” you respond turning to return to work on your map.</p><p>“My name is Ezra, what’s yours?”</p><p>“Y/N.”</p><p>“Y/n, I must thank you, for saving my life, when assuredly, others would have left me for the Olvaz or murdered me themselves. It seems I am in your debt,” he groans curling his legs up to his chest as he begins panting. ‘<em>The pain must be setting in</em>,’ you think watching as sweat increases all over his body, despite the cool temperature you have your ship set at.</p><p>Watching as he tries to soothe and ignore the pain, but only manages to make it worse, you leave the room to grab some pain pills and a protein bar. Returning you hand him the pills and food.</p><p>“If you don’t eat with those meds, they’ll just cause more pain and vomiting,” you say watching as he nods and devours the food ferociously, accepting the water you give him after. He begins to shiver as you clean up the small mess, so you throw a blanket over him.</p><p>“If you are inclined to small mercies, I will once again plead my case for you to remove the cuffs,” Ezra states moving his hands.</p><p>“Fat chance. I don’t trust you.”</p><p>“I certainly understand, and in any other situation I would say your distrust of me is well warranted, however, I am injured, indebted, and relatively naked. I would not try to harm you nor steal any of your treasures that you surely have hidden on this ship; for fear that, you would throw me to those beasts outside. Though I have been blessed by Kevva to survive them this long, I feel my luck may have shifted today and I do not believe my tent would continue to protect me.”</p><p>“You live in a tent…here…on Raotov? Are you insane?”</p><p>“I understand that it is foolish, but this was not the planet I had intended to prospect, I was unceremoniously dumped here when an acquaintance decided they would enjoy my share of our spoils more than I would.”</p><p>“Is that what happened to you?”</p><p>“No, I had been on this planet for months prospecting when I happened on a group of rather rough-looking drifters before I could reach my thrower they had attacked and stolen everything I own.” He looks relatively distraught at this statement and you can’t blame him, losing everything, well, that’s rough. “The scoundrels left me for dead and as I bled out, I believed that it was my time to say goodbye to the universe. Imagine my surprise when I awoke on this ship.”</p><p>“You need rest,” you deadpan walking away and leaving him cuffed to the bed. Refusing to be taken in by any sweet-talking or sob story, you return to your lab.</p><p>Two hours after your initial conversation with Ezra, you wander back into the room where he’s sleeping soundly on the bed, grabbing your hamper of dirty clothes and walking out to clean them you hesitating before grabbing his clothes to join yours. Setting the hamper down and digging through his bag removing all his clothes for washing, you head towards the cleaning area. Adding them to the portable washer in your ship, you return to your lab to test soil samples taken from around the large gems. Your no scientist but you still managed to pick up a few useful skills as you drifted between jobs with scientists. You’re hoping that the tests on the soil will give you a hint as to where bigger gems are. If certain minerals are higher in concentration around the big gems than the smaller, it can be tested for in the field. Tidying your lab and hiding everything valuable that you won’t be using tonight an hour passes before your computer starts beeping with the results. Looking through the tests everything is exactly the same…except for the levels of Ahldymite. In the areas with bigger gems, the Ahldymite is through the roof, which means all you <em>should</em> have to do is prepare a kit to test for it in the field, theoretically finding the places for large gems. Excitedly beginning preparations, you notice the clock, 3 am, you need sleep or you could make a mistake. Reluctantly getting ready for bed, you throw the clothes in your dryer and then head to the sleeping quarters. Glancing at the man in the bed beside you, you tuck a small blaster under your pillow as well as a knife, just in case. Turning off the lights, you settle into sleep.</p><p>Waking the next morning, Ezra is still out cold. Checking his temperature to ensure he hasn’t developed a fever, you then shower and dress, walking into your room to see him attempting to sit up.</p><p>“Good morning,” he smiles at you.</p><p>Standing in the middle of the room and staring at him you debate if what you’re about to do is a bad idea or not. Placing your left hand on the large knife attached to your hip, you slowly approach Ezra watching his face fall, as he stiffens, and tries to back away from you, his breathing increasing slightly as he watches your every move trying to put as much distance between the two of you as possible. Kneeling in front of his bed and keeping eye contact with him watching for any sense he’ll attack but seeing nothing but fear and apprehension, you carefully unlock his cuffs with your right hand keeping your left on the knife, jumping back as he rubs his wrists.</p><p>“Your clothes are clean,” you state keeping your eyes on him, watching for the slightest hint of aggression. “If you come with me, I’ll show you where you can bathe, use the restroom, and eat.” Slowly nodding Ezra stands almost falling over as he clutches at the wounds on his stomach. “I’ll change your dressings after you’re done.”</p><p>Waving him forward so he’s in front of you once he stands still hunched over slightly, you direct him where to go, heading back to your lab once he closes the doors. You’ve found a way to test soil samples in the field so they’ll indicate Ahldymite levels. Now all you have to do is create multiple kits to use, it will take you a few days, but you figure that would be enough to let Ezra heal and send him on his way. About half an hour later, Ezra enters the room and without looking at him you point to the door to your left leading to the kitchen, letting him raid whatever he wants while you keep him away from your work for as long as possible. While he’s busy, you hide all the maps you’ve marked in locked locations, doing the same with the kits you’ve already made. It takes him about half an hour before he returns.</p><p>“I thought you may need some sustenance,” Ezra mentions, setting a glass of water and a protein bar next to you. “Catering to your nutritional needs seems to be the least I can do after you saved my life.”</p><p>Carefully side-eyeing him, he slowly walks about your lab cradling his abdomen with one arm, examining everything you had with great interest until he comes across your three test gems…which you forgot to put away. He’s tempted to touch them but does his best to keep his arms by his side, hands twitching more and more the longer he stares at them. Eventually giving up, Ezra walks away, continuing his tour of the lab.</p><p>“This is an admirable set up you have here.” He says slowly making his way back to you, “Are you a scientist?”</p><p>“No…but I was mentored by one,” you respond casually, not moving your eyes from your kit as he sits in a chair across from you, looking at the food you’ve refused to touch.</p><p>“May I propose a deal?” Your response if a glare before looking back at your work. “A fifty-fifty split of the work, on and off the ship. I will prospect and dig, doing the majority of the work, in exchange for my cut and a ride to the nearest station.”</p><p>Snorting, you can’t help but laugh before looking up to see he’s serious, “<em>Fuck no</em>! Seventy- thirty,” holding your hand up to prevent his response you continue, “My ship, my tools, my food, water, shelter, fuel, medicine, and prospecting techniques. All you’re offering is to dig and help with maintenance.”</p><p>“Perhaps we can do fifty-fifty and I will do anything you dislike.”</p><p>“If you want fifty-fifty, you can get the hell off my ship right now and take your chances with the Olvaz. If you climb enough on a tree they shouldn’t be able to jump high enough to grab you.” With this statement, all color drains from his face as he tries to think of anything that could help him bargain and stay inside.</p><p>“You would have wasted precious resources saving me if you throw me out to die, I can’t believe someone as resourceful as yourself would be that wasteful wi-”</p><p>“Don’t take my momentary kindness for stupidity, my ship and filters can replenish anything I’ve wasted except the medical supplies, but I have more than enough of those. My water filters can make almost anything drinkable and I have enough spare water to last four people for a year. I’m not worried about resources. You, on the other hand, will have trouble evading the Olvaz with those wounds.” If it was possible, the little remaining color drains from him again as he begins stuttering.</p><p>“I-I-I uh, I be-believe I can offer you m-much ne-needed help here.”</p><p>“Sixty-forty and you do the dishes, clean the ship, and cook. Also, there is no point in killing me and taking the ship for yourself because it can only be unlocked and piloted by me. Without proper codes, voice commands, and biometrics, the main systems won’t work and those doors won’t open. You need me alive and cooperating if you want out of here.”</p><p>“Sixty-forty sounds much more amicable than seventy-thirty.” He smiles at you giving you a brief glance of appreciation before focusing on the kit your building, “what are you working on?”</p><p>“Something that will hopefully help us later, in our prospecting adventures.”</p><p>Ezra nods and stands up to fast, causing the wounds to pull and spasm forcing him to double over in pain. Rushing to him as his knees give out, you take him by the arm and carefully lead him back to his bed, cleaning and redressing the wounds when he lies down.</p><p>“You are a fascinating creature,” Ezra declares staring at you intently as he watches you fix him, “an enigma that I have never had the pleasure of encountering before, and I relish the chance to understand you.”</p><p>“I’m sure you’ve met plenty like me,” you respond cleaning up the mess you’ve made before leaving the room, stopping to add, “flattery won’t work in your favor with me.”</p><p>Taking the next few days off to allow Ezra to heal and let you create and refine your kits, we are finally ready to leave the ship to prospect. Leading him to the dig site, he’s warry, knowing you’re heading to an area already picked over. You’re beginning to trust him, slightly, but not entirely, enough that you no longer have weapons tucked up your sleeve in case he attacks.</p><p>“If I may inquire about our destination, I wish to know where we are heading, little bird.” He expresses walking beside you.</p><p>“Don’t call me little bird,” you snap back before calmly replying, “we’re heading to an area I found those big gems at.”</p><p>“Big gems? I only saw one.”</p><p>“That’s because I hid the rest.”</p><p>Smirking, he looks back at you, “but how will you know there’s more?”</p><p>“Hopefully because of the kits,” you sigh deciding it’s time to tell him. “I analyzed the dirt I found the gems in and the gems themselves; the larger gems have large quantities of Ahldymite in the soil. Theoretically, if we test the soil before we dig, we’ll know where to dig.”</p><p>“Little bird, I believe this partnership may be lucrative and bountiful if you have figured it out.”</p><p>Your hypothesis was correct and you and Ezra manage to dig up various large stones bigger than your fist, in all different colors, pleasing Ezra immensely. You’ve worked together for two months, quickly becoming friends and you’ve opened up to him a little, allowing him to call you little bird as well as responding with sentences instead of one-word replies. One day on your way back to your ship the two of you encounter three haggard-looking prospectors, and judging, by the way, Ezra tenses beside you, they’re the ones who left him for dead.</p><p>“Well, well, well, looky hear Kenny, I think we’re seein a ghost,” a particularly foul looking and smelling man grins at Ezra who’s frozen in his place, watching their movements carefully, “didn’t we leave ya for dead, scum.”</p><p>This guy calling Ezra scum, you try to stop it but can’t and you snort in laughter, drawing all attention to you as you feel Ezra move closer and his hand going to the small of your back in warning.</p><p>“Who’s this? You’re bitch?” Kenny asks, eyeing you hungrily, causing you to glare and Ezra tense even more.</p><p>“I could ask the same thing,” you smirk eyeing all three of the men, “or are you their bitch.” Immediately, Kenny charges you in anger, pulling your blaster and hitting him in the head before shooting the foul man in the chest, you turn to the third, but he’s gone, looking at Ezra you reach for his hand giving it a small squeeze. “You ok?”</p><p>“I believe now, I’m much better than before,” Ezra responds squeezing your hand back.</p><p>The two of you search the bodies, taking their gems and supplies before leaving. Returning to your ship, Ezra heads to the shower while you put things away, waiting for your turn. It’s taking longer than it should take Ezra, so you decide to check on him. Hearing an odd noise as you approach the bathroom and not thinking anything of the fact the door’s slightly open, you push it more and see Ezra moving his hand up and down his massively thick and long cock rapidly. Biting your lip you grab the door and begin closing it as you exit the room, hearing him moan your name before the door closes, freezing you to your spot.</p><p>“Y/n,” he moans, “oh kevva, y/n.” You can hear a few more movements before he lets out a long moan, letting you know he came.</p><p>Walking back to your work station, you act completely normal as he walks in to let you know it’s your turn. Waiting until your both laying in your beds that night to say anything.</p><p>“I heard and saw you in the shower today, Ez,” you mention, watching him closely out of the corner of your eye as you’re lying on your bed, seeing his muscles tense as he sets down his book.</p><p>“I…I apologize for-” cutting him off you continue.</p><p>“If you want sex…all you have to do is ask. I won’t deny you.”</p><p>“Do you truly mean that little bird? Or are you playing games?”</p><p>“I mean it.”</p><p>As soon as you say those words, he silently leaves his bed and pulls your blankets off you before hovering his body over yours, gently brushing his lips against your lips.</p><p>“Are you sure you want this?” Ezra implores looking in your eyes, searching for an answer.</p><p>“Yes.” No sooner do the words leave your mouth, than Ezra’s lips are on yours, your lips moving in sync as you bring your hands to his hair.</p><p>You feel him run his tongue along your lips, begging for entry and you grant it, letting him slide his tongue inside, and they dance with each other as if you’ve been doing this for years. Feeling his hands snake up your shirt and cup your breasts, you moan in his mouth, enjoying the sensation of him rolling your nipples between his fingers. As he pulls back, you rip your shirt off throwing it across the room and he moans looking at your naked chest. Reaching up to pull his shirt off before he begins kissing his way down your body taking his time to lavish every inch of your skin with his tongue and lips. Sucking and lightly biting your nipples before moving to your core. Running his hands up and down your legs, he kisses your stomach before hooking his fingers on the hem of your shorts and panties, pulling them off your body, kissing a trail behind them, following the trail up on the other leg. Just the feeling of his kisses making you wet, in urgent need of him and he’s in urgent need of you as he buries his face between your legs when reaching the apex of your thighs. Parting your lips with his tongue, he savors the flavor as he slowly licks up your folds.</p><p>“Ohhhhh…” you moan pushing your head further into your pillow, running your hands through Ezra’s hair.</p><p>When Ezra pushes two fingers inside you gently, your legs clamp shut around his head as he devours you. He’s more interested in licking your juices at this point than giving you pleasure, you can feel him smirking as your hips tense in an effort not to buck into his face. Finally, caving into your need for him, Ezra decides to have mercy and places his lips over your clit, sucking it hard as he pumps his fingers in and out of you, smiling as you twitch underneath him. Rolling your sensitive bud under his tongue, he adds pressure pushing you to the edge fast as he sucks harder in the process.</p><p>“Gods, Ezra, I’m gonnaaaaaaaa…” you squeal squeezing his head as hard as you can with your thighs as you arch your back, pulling on his hair.</p><p>“You look phenomenal when you come,” Ezra says kissing his way up your body, stopping to suck marks into your chest neck ensuring bruises form between your breasts, “positively radiant.”</p><p>As he moves to kiss your mouth, you sneak your hand into his pants, grabbing his hard, thick, and long cock using it to push him on his back. Kissing his mouth, you start moving down, pulling his clothes with you until he’s lying naked in front of you, cock bobbing in your face. Licking your lips, you gently kiss his tip before licking his shaft from base to tip, slowly, keeping eye contact with him as you do, using the tip of your tongue to lick over his frenulum and tip. Going down on him, you suck him hard and stroke what you can’t take as you bob your head, rotating it in small careful circles as you move. Pulling off him, kissing up and down his shaft again, rolling your tongue around his frenulum before carefully caressing his tip with it.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, y/n…your mouth is magnificent, the most incredible thing I’ve ever felt,” Ezra groans voice thick with lust, tangling his hands in your hair as he tries his hardest to watch you.</p><p>“Wait until you feel my pussy,” you say teasing him with your tongue again.</p><p>Engulfing him again, you breathe through your nose as you deep throat him, allowing your throat spasms to squeeze his cock as you hum, pushing him even closer to the edge with your vibrations.</p><p>“You n-need to st-stop, or I won’t last,” Ezra stutters, tugging your hair to let you know to release him.</p><p>As you pull off with a pop, Ezra spins you over then flips you onto your stomach, pulling you on all fours, before mounting you and thrusting in hard. Keeping his body as still as possible, he leans down to whisper in your ear.</p><p>“Tell me you <em>need</em> me,” he says, hot breath fanning over the side of your face, “tell me you want <em>me</em>.”</p><p>“I want you,” you groan, biting your lip as you push back onto him, “and I need you to move <em>now</em>!”</p><p>Closing your eyes, you release a sigh of relief as he begins pounding into you, grabbing your hips as you move them back to meet his thrusts. It’s been too long for you and judging by the way he hammering into you, it’s been a while for him, he felt so good inside you, you never want him to leave, you want to remain impaled on his dick for the end of time. His cock is hitting new places inside you, depths you never thought possible as he pounds away, both of you crying out at the feeling. Pushing yourself up, Ezra grabs you and pulls you to his chest before you push him out of you and onto his back, quickly sinking onto his cock, bouncing up and down while circling your hips.</p><p>Ezra reaches up to grab your breasts as you bounce, leaning back and bracing your arms on his thighs, grinding your hips together, eliciting moans from both of you as you move. His eyes are shut and head’s thrown back, body sweating as you ride him like your life depends on it. Ezra’s eyes suddenly snap open and he’s throwing you onto your back, placing himself on top of you, but never pulling himself out through the whole movement. Spreading your thighs wider for him, and crossing your arms under your breasts, he sinks into you again, hooking your legs around his shoulders as he drives you into the mattress. You’re screaming in pleasure at the feel of him and he can’t speak, leaning down to rest his forehead on yours and lock your lips together. You come hard, screaming into his mouth as he climaxes, stills, and tenses releasing inside you flooding your insides with his warmth.</p><p>Freeing your legs and collapsing on top of you, but keeping equal weight on his arms as he has on you, Ezra refuses to detach from your lips. Moving his hand up to slip through your hair, the two of you stay entwined with each other for what feels like hours. Rolling to his side, he pulls you with him, ensuring that he stays deep inside of you, and you love the feeling. Adjusting your hips and legs, every movement makes you feel him still buried deep within you.</p><p>“That…was…the most euphoric thing…I’ve felt in my life,” Ezra pants brushing your hair off your sweaty forehead.</p><p>“We’re doing that again…like every day…multiple times a day,” you demand meeting Ezra’s lips as he leans up to kiss you again.</p><p>“I do believe that is a phenomenal proposition and I agree wholeheartedly that it needs to be done multiple times a day, for as long as I’m with you.”</p><p>“Good…good.”</p><p>Ezra hugs you to him tighter as you both fade into a comfortable sleep. Waking the next morning with him still impaling you, impossibly hard, you fuck each other before showering and leaving for the day. It becomes routine for the two of you to fuck before bed and in the morning, sometimes Ezra waking you up with his face or cock buried between your legs, other times you wake him by blowing him awake. A few times, not often, he takes you against a tree or large rock during your break from digging, either with your legs wrapped around him or bent over something as he fucks you from behind. It’s a thrill, neither of you knows if someone’s watching you, or if you’ll be caught off guard, but it makes the sex more exciting and neither of you last long in the open.</p><p>“Our haul was rather impressive today,” Ezra mentions as he slides out of you hissing at the feeling, “even more so than previously, which is impressive, to say the least.”</p><p>“Yeah,” you reply getting comfortable on the bed, “I want to move a little north from the spot tomorrow, test out the soil. I’ll leave some things with you and come back if I find anything.”</p><p>“Are you sure it’s wise to go out on your own?” He asks stroking your hair and watching you with concerned eyes.</p><p>“Hmm…I’m not the one that was stabbed when I was on my own.”</p><p>“Low blow, little bird, low blow,” he responds chuckling as he curls up against you, holding you tightly to his body before you both drift to sleep.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________</p><p>“Alright,” you announce, throwing your empty trophy bag next to Ezra, “I’m heading to the next field through that small cluster of trees, I’ll be back.”</p><p>He nods as you leave, unaware that he’s walking away from your dig site in the opposite direction. You’ve been working together for a year and a half now, fucking for almost the same amount of time. Slowly, each of you began to trust each other, and have become extremely comfortable with one another. The way you manage to work together is as if you’d been doing it your whole life, not this short period.</p><p>Testing the soil, you find large deposits of Ahldymite, meaning large gems should be nearby, excitedly knowing Ezra will be able to help choose a spot to dig as he’s cut down on that aspect for you, he has a gift. Returning to where Ezra’s supposed to be, you don’t see him. Grabbing the bag next to his dig site, you notice the device under it too late. The explosion sends you flying backward, luckily it was more concussive than fireball or shrapnel, otherwise, you’d have more problems than being sore with a concussion. You can’t hear a thing, the sky, and ground are spinning as you open your eyes, unable to focus on anything. ‘<em>Someone’s screaming</em>,’ you think as you hear muffled noise approaching your body, at least you think it’s approaching. Closing your eyes to try to will away the dizziness and nausea, you feel two hands clamp down on your face, still unable to hear, you force your eyes open. ‘<em>I know him</em>’ you think staring at the attractive man with a blonde patch, who’s currently screaming in your face.</p><p>“Y/n! CAN YOU HEAR ME!” He screams as your hearing suddenly comes back and you realize who he is.</p><p>“Uh…” is all you can manage while trying to sit up, looking at where your bag used to be, eyes drifting shut.</p><p>“Y/n, say something, please.” He moves behind you, letting you rest against him.</p><p>‘<em>Ezra, that’s your name…you’re ok, good! Where the hell were you? Where were you when that happened? Where were you when that was planted? Unless…</em>’ you say or try to say, realizing you’re thinking these things but your lips aren’t moving, not until you say the last part, “unless you did it.”</p><p>“Did what?” He questions pulling his brows together as you roll away from him standing on shaky legs falling over and standing again, watching, or trying to watch, his every move.</p><p>“You…did…that,” it’s hard to keep your eyes open, you just want to sleep, but can feel the adrenaline starting as your brain begins to realize what you’re saying, “you were gone when that happened, the only logical…you did it.”</p><p>“Y/n, listen to me…” he begins as he stands, holding his hands out like he’s trying not to frighten a small creature, “I didn’t do this.”</p><p>“You had too,” you say breathlessly as you step back preparing to run from him, “you weren’t here, it explains why…”</p><p>Staring at him, you see hurt and panic flash through his eyes as he tries to step towards you. Without hesitating, you bolt away from him, gaining speed with every step as your head clears and your adrenaline kicks in, wishing you could drop your pack and leave it behind, but not wanting to lose everything. You can hear him running after you calling your name, trying to get you to stop so he can explain. ‘<em>Lies</em>’ the voice in your head says, ‘<em>lies to worm his way back into your good graces because it didn’t work</em>. <em>Get to the ship and lock him out, fast</em>.’</p><p>Your running as fast as you can, not far from your ship when Ezra tackles you to the ground, keeping your body pinned with his as he tries to get you to listen to him. Squirming wildly in an attempt to throw him off, you manage to free an elbow and turn enough to crack him in the face with it, knocking him away. Jumping up you knee him in the face as he tries to stand, but he sweeps his legs knocking you to the ground. The two of you get up panting and bleeding as the sun sets, giving you almost no light to see each other ‘<em>we forgot this month the sun sets faster</em>’ you think.</p><p>“I need you to listen to what I say and how I say it, I did no-”</p><p>Ezra’s words are cut off as you hear a loud roar not too far from your position. Looking at each other, you bolt in the direction of your ship, knowing you’re faster than Ezra and have the combination to get in while he doesn’t, you try to add a burst of speed.</p><p>“Y/n, please don’t do this,” Ezra calls to you as he chases you down, trying to put some distance between him and the Olvaz.</p><p>Without looking back, you continue running while the ship comes into view, releasing a sigh of relief as you enter the code and climb in, looking back towards Ezra as the door shuts, you can see the fear and hurt in his face. Once the door locks in place you drop your pack and drop to your hands and knees panting. Ezra begins pounding on the door, begging you to let him in, to trust him. When he stops pounding on the ship, he moves to the coms link, as he quickly tries to plead with you.</p><p>“I swear I didn’t steal from you and I wasn’t the one who tried to kill you.” Ezra yells through the coms, “please, just let me in and we’ll talk about this.” You can hear the growling coming closer to the ship as Ezra’s pleas become more frantic. “You saved my life, gave me somewhere to stay, I’d never repay that kindness with stealing and trying to kill you. I swear ple-FUCK.”</p><p>A loud growl cuts off his pleas as he begins swearing and you can hear him getting further away from the coms, ‘<em>the Olvaz got him</em>’ you think. Without realizing what you’re doing you grab your thrower and burst through the door, weapon raised aiming right for the eye of the Olvaz, which has Ezra’s leg in its jaws as it drags him away, Ezra clawing at the ground trying to grab a hold of anything that will stop him from being pulled away to his demise. Pulling the trigger, the creature falls in a slump, dead as soon as the bullet hits it, and Ezra tries as hard as he can to pry the jaws of the beast open to get his leg out, trying to ignore the sounds of more Olvaz creeping closer. You watch as he struggles to open the creature’s jaws grunting as he tries and fails. Looking back as the door of your ship closes, you swear and run towards him, using your weight to try to lift its head. When the jaw still doesn’t open you stop pushing panting as you try to think of something else, hearing Ezra’s heavy breathing that sounds like he’s trying not to cry.</p><p>“Go back to the ship…and before you close the door…just…turn around and shoot me in the head,” he tells you trying to stay calm, but you can see the fear in his eyes, “my death is overdue, but I do not want to be eaten alive by those beasts, so please, put me out of my misery.”</p><p>Looking at him you don’t know what to say, instead, you turn back to the beast and grab its front fangs and squat down, letting out a strangled yell you lift with all your might raising the jaw, the razor-sharp teeth cutting your hands open through your gloves. Feeling Ezra tug his leg loose, he taps you on the side to let you know he’s free. Dropping the heavy jaw you turn and grab him under the arms along with your thrower and drag him as fast as you can back to the ship, Ezra screaming in pain as his shredded leg is jostled. One thing you hate about your ship at this moment is the automatic doors, they don’t stay open without an override and lock so people can’t sneak in, you didn’t put in the override when you came out which means you have to waste time entering a passcode to open the damn things.</p><p>“Not to rush you,” Ezra expresses frantically, “but there are 4 Olvaz about to charge us.”</p><p>Without looking back you can hear one of the beasts running towards you, getting the last number entered the door hisses and swings open as you climb inside, spinning around to grab Ezra, who’s having trouble standing as the Olvaz runs towards him. Grabbing under his arms you hoist him up as hard as you can and he helps by jumping, only to pull him inside just in time for the door to slam in front of the beast. Both of you can hear and feel the Olvaz slam into the ship, shaking it. Leaving Ezra behind, you sprint to the control room to drop the metal protectors over the glass before they can breakthrough. They’re scratching at the ship now and you can hear the claws scraping on the metal as they try to dig through. Returning to Ezra, he looks at you, white as a sheet as his breaths come out stuttered. You can’t understand why you saved him, the only one who could have gotten close enough to hurt you today is him, and yet you risked your life to save him.</p><p>“Thank you.” He whispers, unable to talk louder. “I hate to push my luck, but it seems I need help medically, or…your bravery…would have been for nothing.”</p><p>Looking from his face to his leg you can see the blood already pooling around it, walking over to grab his jacket collar you realize your hands are covered in blood from cutting them on the beast’s teeth. Ignoring the wounds and pain that is sure to set in as soon as the adrenaline leaves, you help carry Ezra to his bunk and set him down. Rushing to your medical stash, you quickly bandage your hands and return to Ezra with your kit. You’re not going to lie, his leg is in rough shape, tear marks through the skin and some soft tissue damage, possibly a fractured bone, you’ll have to use a portable x-ray on that later.</p><p>“I’m going to give you a shot of antibiotics and pain medication so I can fix your leg,” you say refusing to look at him.</p><p>“Thank you,” he says, “for coming back for me, and helping me…and saving me. I am genuine when I say that I did NOT try to kill you today. I do not know how it happened, but when I saw you laying on the ground not moving, my heart stopped and m-my blood ran cold. I’ve never been so worried in my life.”</p><p>You refuse to respond, instead focusing on his wounds. It takes 6 hours to properly treat his leg after you took an x-ray you saw that he does have a fracture, small, almost microscopic, but it’s there, you’ll find him something to use for crutches later, but now you have to fix your hands. Sitting in your lab, slowly peeling the bandages off your hands, looking at the lacerations on your palms, your energy is waning. Good news, the teeth only cut through the skin, most likely because of the thick gloves you didn’t have time to take off. You should be cleaning the wounds, but instead your just staring at them, watching as blood slowly pools around them from being broken open again. Suddenly, warms calloused hands, that are surprisingly soft, cover your skin as they begin to clean the wounds. Applying a cleaning solution, then rinsing them out and applying antibacterial cream, Ezra is carefully attending to your injuries as you did his.</p><p>“I knew deep down you’d help me, or at least try to,” he proclaims focusing on your hands as he wraps the bandages around them, “because I believe, we’ve gotten closer to each other this past year, working and living together. You don’t want to trust me, but you do. You hoped by leaving me out there, the decision to trust and care about me would be taken from you, but you couldn’t go through with it…and I’m grateful.”</p><p>Once he finishes your bandages, he looks at you, slowly lifting your chin to look at him. Closing your eyes, you try to avoid him but feel soft lips cover yours, light enough that if you need to pull away you can. Just when he’s about to give up you begin kissing back, sliding off your chair to the ground so you can pull him into the kiss better. As you separate your lips he leans his forehead into yours, breathing heavily as he attaches his lips with a new fervor. Lifting your shirt off your head, he begins kissing down your neck as he removes your bra. Pushing you to lie on your back he tugs your pants and panties down and spreads your legs, lying between them as he licks your folds while looking in your eyes. When he looks down, he buries his face in your pussy, parting your lips with his tongue, moving slowly savoring the taste. It doesn’t take long for you to become drenched as he slides his longest finger inside you.</p><p>“Ohhh…Ezra,” you pant clamping your legs around his head as he continues to devour you.</p><p>Using his tongue on every inch of you, inside and out, he slides it to your clit, running circles over it before sucking it into his mouth, hard. Pushing a second finger into you, Ezra begins sucking and releasing your clit repeatedly. Sucking you into his mouth again, he holds your clit in place with his lips and circles his tongue over it, distracting you from the fact he’s pushing a third finger inside you. Pumping his fingers in and out of you as fast as he can, you squeeze your legs around his head harder as you come in his mouth, lifting your back off the floor as your body convulses around him. Dropping your body down to the floor, you’re panting as Ezra kisses his way up your body, before you roll him on his back.</p><p>“No,” he says catching your hand as you reach for his rock hard cock, “although I yearn for your hands and mouth on me, I cannot allow you to do so with your hands in this condition.”</p><p>“You’re hurt too,” you reply staring him in his warm eyes, “you can’t expect me to not repay the favor.”</p><p>“I did not do this so you would be indebted to me; I did so to convey my emotions for you.” He tries to sit up but gasps in pain as he puts weight on the wrong leg.</p><p>“Fine,” you state pulling both his pants and underwear down and straddling his cock, “then I’ll just take care of you this way.”</p><p>Teasing his tip with your wetness, you sink onto him, causing you to close your eyes and release an excited sigh as his length impales you. Ezra slides his hands up grabbing your tits and rolling your nipples in his fingers, clenching his ass as he thrust up into you. Leaning down to kiss him, you rock your hips, grinding them into his as he moans beneath you. Once he’s panting, you rise up and drop back down, circling your hips carefully as you go. Swirling your hips around him, you clench your pussy, sliding all the way off his cock before moving back down it. You’re teasing him and Ezra knows it when he grabs your hips and holds you in place as he tries to set the pace, realizing it won’t work properly with his leg out of commission. Pulling off of him again, you tease him by circling his tip over your slit, until he’s moaning below you before slipping him back inside of you. You’ll never be tired of the way he stretches you to the point it’s almost painful. Throwing your head back, you begin riding him, making sure your hips dig against his hard when you come down.</p><p>Alternating between bouncing, circling, and grinding your hips to him, it feels as though he’s getting harder inside you as he writhes and whimpers beneath you. Both of you are getting close and you ride him harder, circling your hips as you impale yourself on him. Lifting his hand to your mouth and sucking on two fingers you move them to your clit. Ezra understands what you want and begins rubbing you furiously as his cock twitches and he explodes inside of you, filling you with so much cum you don’t think it will fit. The feeling of his warm seed spreading through you helps push you over the edge as your vision is taken in a flash of blinding white light. Your body is convulsing so hard you can barely breathe as Ezra refuses to stop rubbing your clit, drawing your pleasure out as long as he can. Finally, you place your hand over his and push it away, your chest heaving as you collapse on top of him. After trying to relax, you move to roll off Ezra but he holds you too him, making sure you stay on top with him buried inside of you.</p><p>Laying like that for who knows how long, Ezra begins to squirm underneath you, trying to get comfortable. Sitting up and trying to move off him, his hands clamp down on your waist hard, holding you still.</p><p>“Please, don’t leave…stay,” he pleads, staring into your eyes with a look that can only be described as begging.</p><p>“You’re uncomfortable, we need to move,” you reply trying to pry his hands off your hips, causing him to squeeze harder.</p><p>“I’ll be fine, I won’t move again, just don’t leave me.”</p><p>Finally pulling his hands away, you stand and reach out to him, but he refuses to take your hand, afraid to hurt the wounds any more than they already are. Dragging himself to the desk he attempts to hoist himself up, but you’re behind him and help him the rest of the way, slinging Ezra’s arm over your shoulder as you help him walk to his bed. Careful not to jostle his leg on anything as you help him to his bed, you can hear small grunts with every movement as small beads of perspiration begin forming on his head. You know he’s in pain and doesn’t want to say anything, but there’s not much you can do about it while he’s moving. Gently placing him on the bed you hand him some painkillers and water, watching as he drinks while maintaining eye contact with you, then moving his eyes over your naked body. Suddenly, you’re aware of the feeling of his cum dribbling down your thighs as his eyes freeze in that area, watching it carefully. Turning your back to him and walking to the bathroom you clean up, mind going a million miles a minute with nothing, in particular, flitting through so many things it’s as though your brain is trying to distract you. Returning to the room with a wet washcloth for Ezra, his eyes watch you again with a look of hope, flashing with dejection as you turn away from him to your bunk, simply staring at it before looking back at him. He’s not watching you now, as he cleans himself and you can see the hurt on his face, not pain caused by the wounds, but emotional pain caused by you turning away from him, seemingly rejecting him.</p><p>Sighing, you turn back to him and slide into his bunk under the covers, as you get comfortable. The hope’s return to Ezra’s face as he slowly scoots down beside you, turning so you’re lying face to face, slight fear showing in his eyes as he scans your face for something.</p><p>“I would <em>never</em> hurt you, y/n,” he exclaims, talking slowly in an attempt to make his point clear, “you mean too much to me.”</p><p>Staring in his eyes as intensely as you can, searching for any hint of a lie, you ask, “where did you go?”</p><p>“I…I…” he begins stuttering as the dejected look returns to his face along with a hint of…shame? “I took some of your kits, and I went to scout out a dig site. I feel useless, I dig where you tell me but that’s it, I don’t contribute anything else. I’m unable to repair and maintain the ship, I can’t help with any of the lab work, the only thing I provide here is dinner, sex, and digging where you tell me. The few places I’ve prospected were more misses than hits. I wanted to feel like I was actually helping you, not slowing you down.”</p><p>You are extremely confused by this confession because to you, he helps more than he apparently knows. You have a bad habit of becoming so engrossed in your work you skip meals, sometimes for days before your stomachs so hungry it hurts and you realize why. Ezra forces you to sit down and eat with him, making you take care of yourself. While he may not maintain the ship by working on the mechanical parts, he cleans and organizes things, making your life easier and less cluttered. Out on the dig, he’s found decent sized gems, sure they’re not as big as the ones you find with the kits, but they will still sell for a hefty process and you think it’s great, he has an amazing gift, and he knows where to dig once you find a place. His help with digging has cut down the amount of work and allows you to find twice as many gems as you would have alone. The sex, the sex with this man started as stress relief, fun, and a way to distract your mind, but it grew into something more. You don’t talk to many people in this job, so having him here gives you a companionship you’ve never had before. While you’re no stranger to meaningless one night stands when your off-world, you always keep emotions to yourself, knowing there’s no place for them in the world as a drifter, but with him, it allows you a connection you’ve never had, will never have and you relished it for the short time you’ll have it. You understand this won’t last forever, and you won’t shed tears when it ends simply letting it go with grace and understanding, but that doesn’t mean you won’t cherish the memories.</p><p>“Ezra, you’ve helped me more than you could imagine,” you explain taking his face in your hands and moving it so he has to look you in the eyes. “Every little thing you do has helped me here, you can’t think otherwise. You’re worth more than just cooking, sex, and digging, I hate admitting it, but you’ve been a friend…that I didn’t know I needed.”</p><p>“Why did you save me the first time we met?”</p><p>“I don’t…I honestly don’t know…I’ve killed people, left them to die, and it never weighed on my conscious. Some have been attractive so it wasn’t that, some have been partners that betrayed me…it never bothered me, until I tried to leave you. Something in the back of my head nagged at me and told me to help you, I tried to leave, I really did, but I couldn’t, I know you would’ve left me don’t bother denying it…but I’m happy I didn’t.”</p><p>He begins stroking your face gently as he scoots closer to your body, “I’m grateful you helped me and delighted you didn’t dispose of me. You’re right, I probably would have left you to meet your demise in the forest and that would have been a grave error on my part.”</p><p>“You said you didn’t place the explosive in my bag…” shutting your eyes and taking a deep breath you open them to look at him, “I…believe you…now. Why couldn’t you hurt me? I know I’m your ride off this rock, but you still could chance it with someone else.”</p><p>Ezra’s eyes search yours, completely stunned by what you’ve just said, mouth opening and closing like a fish before he can finally speak.</p><p>“I can’t hurt you, little bird, because I think I may have fallen in love with you. I fear when we leave here, you will abandon me for better endeavors and people, but for now, I have experienced pure ecstasy. I wish to experience this for as long as humanly possible, and for that reason, I would never contemplate harming you.”</p><p>You can’t respond but slowly lean forward locking your lips with his. At first, the kiss is gentle but then Ezra wraps his hand behind your head, pulling your lips harder to his as he fuses your mouths together, pulling your body as tight as he can. You don’t know if you can ever say those words to him, but you feel them and attempt to pour every emotion you feel into the kiss, allowing him entrance into your mouth as your tongues dance in harmony with one another. When he finally pulls away, Ezra continues to hold you tight, keeping you in a position that’s comfortable but your unable to move from without pulling him with you. Understanding that he needs the feeling of you, you don’t move, falling asleep with him wrapped around you.</p><p>The next morning, you’re still attached to Ezra, extracting yourself carefully you begin undressing his wound to tend to it, not aware that he woke and is watching you. Cleaning the wounds and applying the ointment, you look up, meeting Ezra’s eyes before he shifts to kiss you.</p><p>“I’m sorry I almost let you die yesterday,” you whisper as his forehead rests against yours.</p><p>“That’s ok, you returned for me, saved my life, I understand your feelings of betrayal at that moment, I’m just glad your safe and did not harm yourself in the process,” he looks at your hands gently taking them into his own as he undoes the bandages, “well, that you did not get hurt worse.”</p><p>“We’ll stay in the ship until you heal, and my headache fades, we have enough that we can take time off.”</p><p>“That sounds perfect, but I’m worried as to who planted that bomb, it was a targeted attack on you.”</p><p>“I think it was the same group that tried to kill you, we killed two, but one got away, there might have been more.”</p><p>“In that case my love, we need to be careful, and it may be advantageous and detrimental to your safety that we leave this planet and explore another.”</p><p>“We?”</p><p>“If…if you’ll have me,” Ezra states searching your eyes for an answer nervously, “if you’ll have me, I would like to remain with you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>